onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cdswalkthrough
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Date Hayate page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrPlasmaCosmos (talk) 14:24, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Warning It's about time I take inititative as an Admin and make up for the Months I have previously missed. My name is Rukiryo, and I am an Admin here on this wiki, and there have been several problems with your behavior, and actions that I, and others have noticed thusfar. (Admins and Regular Users) 1: You rarely ask for permission to edit othe people's pages, and when you do, I have noticed that it's primarily admins. You go about editing pages, such as changing the names of pages when the user hasn't given you permission to. 2: You have been claiming fruits as your own without asking the original owners, big no no on any wiki. Users work hard to create those pages, regardless if they are active or not, those pages represent their ideas, and time on this wiki in the form of a wikia page, and should not be claimed by another person, nor edited without their permission unless the edit is to aid the page, such as a category. 3: That Mystical Logia category you have created isn't viable, and I would say that's partially my fault with the creation of the Aoi Aoi no Mi, however white lightning, black flames, and the like aren't natural elements that can become logia. 4: If you do end up claiming another fruit as yours, or editing a page without asking if it isn't a category or something of that manner, something WILL be done, whether it be a ban, or not. And if any complaints are received by any admins about you from other users, something will also be done. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sincerely - Admin Rukiryo --Template%3ARukiryo_Stamp (talk) 06:55, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Logia does not always had to be a natural element. Also, some of your reasons are stupid to me, even if you are an admin. You also claim my Jiku Jiku no Mi as your own. The more you bother me, the more annoyed I get. And also stop reverting it and if the original owner of the page did not bother editing it for a long time, then they would not care about it. But if they do care about then they should be the ones to respond, not you, even if you are an admin. - Cdswalkthrough (Edited by Kure S. Akira (talk) 03:50, April 24, 2016 (UTC)) Last Straw (Hat) I've honestly tried not to dampen your workings on this wikia and have even tried to inform you about our rules and regulations, trying to keep you here as a member of this wiki. However, you have finally crossed the line. I've seen what you've been doing for the past few days and have had the last straw with it: #Editing pages, no matter what type it is, is unacceptable on this wiki. If something is written where you think it's "misspelled", it might be purposeful because of it's foreign spelling or at the user's whim. Regardless, if you see a problem, then leave a comment asking the user about it. You cannot just go around and change their words or names because of what you think. #Claiming other pages, devil fruits or otherwise, is unacceptable, regardless of whether or not the user hasn't been touching it or has been on in a long time. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it" is a famous quote that I live by and applies to claiming pages. If there is a devil fruit page that you like and belongs to a user, who has been absent for a long time, you should NEVER JUST ASSUME YOU CAN CLAIM IT. You should message him/her or an admin to ask for permission. Acting on your own like this can be considered PLAGIARISM (stealing someone else's work and claiming it as your own) and can lead you to dire consequences. Then there is the "Mythical Logia" situation. I don't know how else to tell you this, but THIS IS A ONE PIECE WIKI. We all follow the principles of the One Piece world. Your character can have special powers/abilities since it only affects him/her/it/fictional population and not the actual One Piece canon, but creating a whole different devil fruit sub-class is out of the question. The only known devil fruit class with sub-classes is Zoan for good reason (there are different animals, whether real, historical, or mythological). But there cannot be mythical Logias as there are no mythical natural elements (I mean "natural" basically means "real" since it "exists" in nature). Logias are natural elements ONLY. NO EXCEPTIONS. I really hoped you could of understand our rules here, but, if you do not heed my final warning and continue to do anything like you've done before, then you will force me to take drastic measures. If you try to argue with me about it, then I will assume you are adamant about opposing this wiki and will take drastic measures against you. If you understand my concerns and sincerely promise to not break anymore rules again, then message me on my wall. And remeber, anything other than the requested response that is written on my wall will be considered opposing the Admin's judgement and will be cause for drastic measures. I apologize for the inconvenience, but rules are rules. Sincerely, Kure S. Akira (talk) 03:50, April 24, 2016 (UTC) One Piece Fanon Wikia - Wikia hey cdswalkthrough how about i help you edit your pages you don't mind right what is your problem it's good that you're blocked because you just keep making dumb comments and ruining pages.